Nisshoku Makkuro
by glory crayons
Summary: After the death of Shishio, Kenshin is faced with a peaceful life ahead of him under Kaoru's house, that is until a stranger beings to stalk the group. Can Kenshin keep them safe and remain true to his vow? Rated M for violence, language, and adult themes
1. The Woe and Drunkenness of Hiko

Hello!! You can call me Glory! This is my first FanFiction, so constructive criticism only please! I warn you now that I love cliff hangers, making people cry over a good piece of literary work, surprise but happy endings, and I am a full time college student so updates may take a while since class comes first. But other than that! Enjoy the story! (Btw, my notes will be at the end of the chapter from now on because I know that you all just want to get to the story.)

~ Glory Crayons

Disclaimer: I do not own all previous characters and events mentioned in this FanFiction that happen in the Manga/Anime. I do however own my own characters and events that happen in this FanFiction.

~ [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~

Nisshoku Makkuro

Chapter One: The Woe and Drunkenness of Hiko

Hiko sat in a stupor as the sake began to take its effect, his hair mussed up and greasy and his clothes askew. He didn't really like the weak sake that the brothels sold, but at this point he didn't really give a damn whether he got drunk quickly or not. Over the past months since the death of Shishio he had felt as if he was without a purpose. This had never bothered him before so why did it now? So to dull the emptiness of his pointless existence he turned to sake… and pretty women. Tonight it was Kumiko's turn to cater to his intoxicated body.

"Hey… why don cha go get me summore sake, huh?" He waved the empty flask in front of her heavily make-upped face that all the prostitutes seemed to have these days. She nodded prettily and left for the kitchen to bring him yet another flask of the watered down rice beer. He watched her hips sway heavily to the tune of the warbling singer and drum. He was too busy thinking of how much money he would give her after that he didn't notice a man sit down across the table from him. Hiko shook the hair out of face and attempted to focus on the man that now sat before him. He could tell that he was a fighter, his muscles barely contained in his tight western shirt, and foreign, with his long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Don ya have any manners?" Hiko questioned the man in his heavily slurred speech. Why would anyone sit next to another in a brothel? Why wasn't he with a woman? When Kumiko returned with the sake she set it on the table between them and left. Now he was pissed.

"See wha ya did?!" He angrily poured the sake and downed another cup. The strange man did nothing except bow slightly but apologetically. His eyes were down cast as he spoke.

"I am seeking a man," he said in almost perfect Japanese, "perhaps you may know where I can find him?"

"Depends on who you're lookin' for…" Hiko hiccupped drunkenly.

"A man of great fighting skill… Master Shishio in fact. I have travelled far to see –"

"Well you wasted your time. Shishio died some time ago." He didn't miss the flash of darkness that crossed the stranger's eyes when he said this, even though his intoxicated eyes he could see that this man was dangerous.

"I am sorry to hear that." The man said almost too calmly. "How did he come to that end?"

"My dumbass apprentice got him…" Hiko blurted that out before the thought even crossed his mind that he should take care with what information he gave out. "Shishio died of his own accord though."

"Your apprentice must be very good then." The man leaned in and poured Hiko another shot of the sake.

"Not anymore…" Hiko was still disappointed in the path that his pupil had taken; even though he turned from it long ago it would still haunt Kenshin for the rest of his life. Hiko knew this and he knew this well. He downed the sake.

"Oh? Tell me, what art do you master in?" The man seemed to be numbing his senses; Hiko forgot to think of him as dangerous. He even forgot that Kenshin wished to remain secret in the whole affair.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. It is unstoppable!" He proclaimed proudly to the brothel even though no one paid him any heed; they all were used to his drunken rambles. He clapped the foreigner on the shoulder and laughed. After that moment, Hiko had no recollection.

~ [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~

When he awoke in his small hut on the mountain side he was met with a very unwelcome sight. That man was seated on a small cushion in the corner, in the same place that Kenshin had slept when he was still Hiko's pupil.

"Can I help you?" He asked rudely though the throb of his hangover, yet another unpleasant side effect of the watered down sake from the brothel. He knew that he wasn't with a woman last night, because when he checked his purse he still had all his money… that meant this man payed his debts for the night. Hiko fixed the stranger with a pointed stare.

"Why, I am only here to serve and learn –"

"Look I don't need…" Hiko swerved suddenly from his way out the door to face the blonde person on the cushion. "What did you say?"

After a moment, where the foreigner had a smug smile plastering his too perfect features, he spoke. "I said I am only here to serve and learn… Hiko-sensei." In less than two steps, Hiko was in front of him and lifting him off the ground by the front of his shirt.

"Look! I don't know what happened last night, but I sure as hell am not going to be your sensei!" He spat the word out with utter contempt.

"But I think you will be." Again the man was speaking way too calmly. "You see, I have a written agreement from you." And with that he held out a square piece of parchment. It read:

I, Hiko, promise to take Weirtzen as my pupil and teach him all that I know about Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu in exchange for all my debts being payed. Under no circumstances will I break this bargain. Signed… etc.

Hiko at first thought this was a clever rouse, but he blanched at the sight of his sloppy, yet quite plainly his, name written in his own hand at the bottom. "I have your agreement," the Weirtzen stated flatly, "and a man always keeps his word." Hiko threw the paper in the other's face and stormed out into the yard, cursing him self and the man to hell and wondering what else he might have told the foreigner.

"Well!?" He threw back behind him to the foreigner. As Weirtzen stepped out into the light Hiko thrust a practice sword under his nose. "Damn you to hell."

"I've already been there." was his only reply.

~ [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~

"DAMN IT!" Weirtzen threw his sword down angrily as Hiko stood before him in the darkening downpour. His eyes grew black under the flashes of lightening. "We had a bargain! I have yet to learn the last technique!"

"And I'm ending it! The technique will die with me and my apprentice!" Hiko shouted above the din of the storm. "I should have never given in to you in the first place! I have no clue what I was thinking!" Hiko turned and sheathed his own sword and started down the mountain for some of the most horrible sake he could think of. Not three steps into his trek, a sword thrust it's self into his view from his chest…

Hiko fell to his knees, blood soaking the ground beneath him. His last thoughts, as the sword was taken back by its master, were on Kenshin. _Kami… what have I done?_ Black emptiness engulfed the swordsman as he fell into the mud.

"So… an apprentice, huh? It's time I visit this… Himura Kenshin." Weirtzen wiped his blade clean on the back of Hiko's robe and disappeared down the mountainside. Thus ended the woe and drunkenness of Hiko.


	2. Letters From Kyoto

Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff that was already here. Other than that, its mine.

Warning: This chapter contains many Japanese terms and phrases so I could recomend using the glossary I have provided at the end of the chapter.

~ [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~

_Nisshoku Makkuro_

_Chapter Two_: Letters From Kyoto

Kenshin sat upright in his futon, throwing the covers off of his bare chest. A cold sweat covered his skin making him shiver in the chilled rooms of the early October morning. Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, he plopped back down against his futon and tried to grasp at the last fleeting images of his dream. 'More of a nightmare actually,' he said to himself. 'One that I never can seem to get away from…' Kenshin knew it was a mistake to let himself sleep that deep, something he rarely ever did. In fact, he knew the mistakes began when he agreed to let Sano spar with him. It took all his concentration to make sure he stayed defensive and at his friend's level, something that if Sano found out Kenshin was doing he would surely never hear the end of it and sport a nasty injury of some kind for a while afterwards. He knew he over worked himself and that caused the deepened sleep, he was sure of it.

The dream was one that he had been having since the beginning of the Meiji. It was always the same. He stood alone in a barren wasteland with no point of reference to tell him where he was. Instead the faces of those he had killed rose from the ground one by one and begin to circle him, going faster and faster, drawing in closer and closer until he was suffocating under their weight… but this dream didn't end like the others always have. Instead of Kenshin waking up in a blind panic his dream took an unexpected turn. Just as Tomoe's face resurfaced, a quiet calm took his mind and the other spirits dissipated like a mist in the breeze. After a few moments Tomoe's corporeal form merged with her spirit and she asked Kenshin a very simple question.

"Walk with me?" She said in a very soft voice. Kenshin took a couple steps backward as Tomoe outstretched her hand so take his own. She smiled slightly, the only smile he had ever seen from her when she was alive, and led him out of the wastelands. The place she brought him to was a calm traditional garden, one that you might find in the old daimyo's palace court yards. The koi swam and flicked at the water happily as the crane and lily lazily drifted across the top of the pond. Still holding his hand she led him to the water's edge and then sat on a carved stone bench. He watched her as she gazed at the pond, a serene smile on her face. He had never seen her so at peace. Her kimono was of the finest silk, embroidered with sakura blossoms on a high breeze; something that the ladies of the high court would have died to have. He stood in awe as she let him get over his shock and they were like that for quite some time until Tomoe broke the silence.

"Why are you doing this, Kenshin?" She asked without even looking at him, not needing to see his shocked face. Taking a minute to think about what she said, he sat down on the bench next to her, careful not to sit too close.

"This one does not know what you are talking about." He said looking at his dirty hakama. He jumped a bit when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You do too," she smiled in a sad sort of way and continued on, "Why must you continue to punish yourself over the past? It happened yes, but please don't bar yourself from future happiness. I died for the man that I love and I am at peace now, koishii."

"But Tomoe–" She placed her fingertips over his mouth effectively cutting him off before he could protest.

"No, Kenshin. I know how you feel about this girl, and don't try and hide it. Not only am I dead and can see right into your heart but I also have a woman's intuition. You love her." Her statement couldn't have been any more correct than that. That simple statement said out loud was an arrow that shot Kenshin straight in the heart, but instead of killing him his heart swelled under the feelings that Kaoru had given him. He couldn't help but smile beneath her hand at the thoughts her accusation had given him. "There, see? Just her name makes you smile. Why punish yourself and live without her love?"

Suddenly Kenshin looked away and frowned, "How can this one even ask for her love? This one could never deserve Kaoru-dono…"

"How can you believe that?" Tomoe asked.

"How can this one not? My soul is too tainted with the blood of many to defile her happy world with. She is too pure of heart and mind for the horror of this one's soul."

"And yet you asked for my love so long ago." That again hit the mark. He had indeed asked for her while they hid away in the small cabin. He asked even though he knew he what he was and what he always would be.

"That is different. Had I known that I was the one that killed your beloved I would have never dreamed of asking –"

"Instead you would have killed me too." Kenshin fell silent after she said that. Tomoe was right again. "Kenshin," she said exasperatedly, "I know that I will not convince you to let the past go and move on, but I will tell you that you had my forgiveness even before you married me. I only hope that you can begin to forgive yourself." With a rustle of her kimono, she stood and placed a kiss on his forehead. Without another word she turned and walked into the afterlife once more. That was when he woke up.

Kenshin once again sat upright and looked around his room. It wasn't by all means extravagant but it had been the best place he had ever been in his recollection. A spacious floor with worn tatami and a sturdy door that rattled when the wind blew, not that he really minded, the small coal heater stood next to his futon, which had once belonged to Kaoru's father, a small chest sat against the southern wall along with his few clothes, his Sakabato, a lamp, and the one picture he owned. Kaoru had run into a western photographer in need of a translator and she brought him to Megumi, who to everyone's surprise knew English. In payment for her services he took a picture for everyone. Sano and Megumi stood on either side of Kaoru, who held the complaining Yahiko in front of her. Kenshin stood slightly to the side and flinched when he noticed this, but still the photograph made him smile.

Knowing that he would never get back to sleep, he got up out of his bed, folded up the covers and futon, and placed it in the small cabinet where it belonged. Kenshin dressed silently in his red gi and white worn hakama, thinking about how every stitch and stain was made. The longest stitch that ran from the ties to his ankle was made by Kaoru just yesterday, who insisted to mend it since she was the one who tripped with a knife in her hands. Kenshin made it out of the way just in time; his hakama on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He chuckled softly and ran his finger tip over her uneven and awkward stitches. His mind resurrected the sight of her sitting on the dojo floor in the lamp light trying to concentrate on her sewing, her bottom lip caught between her perfect white teeth…

Kenshin mentally slapped himself before he let himself go any further. This was Kaoru-dono and he needn't think of her in such ways. With a sigh he let himself out of his room and into the damp yard. His bare feet wiggled as he relaxed in the gray morning and he cursed his dream for waking him up so early; the sun was no less than a half an hour from rising. He frowned again at his dream.

'Why could Tomoe be visiting this one now? After many years since her death… why now?' While he thought he made his early morning rounds. Sano had showed up late last night drunk again, but to Kenshin's immense surprise he came back with more money in his purse than he had left with. 'Well he was bound to win some time at the rate that he gambles.' He did not need to open his friend's shoji because his snoring could be heard from the road on the other side of the wall. Laughing quietly to himself he made his way to Yahiko's room. More snoring, but not nearly as loud as Sano's, met his ears as he walked past the boy's room and on to Kaoru's.

He always saved her door for last and he would never admit the reason why, not even to Tomoe in his dream, though he knew well enough that her words were a bull's eye. Careful not to make a sound he slid her shoji open enough to stand in her doorway. This was his favorite part of the morning, watching her sleep without any care in the world. Her face almost always had the most beautiful glow he had ever seen, almost as if her soul were shining with an iridescent aura through her already porcelain skin, and it took all his self control to keep himself in that door way and not with her on her futon, stroking her face like had wanted to do for so long. Knowing full well she would wake within the hour he set off to make breakfast for everyone.

The kitchen of the dojo wasn't lavish either; a traditional Japanese fire pit in the center of a raised wooden platform surrounded by worn, threadbare cushions and small scuffed up tables. He walked around the platform and headed for the cupboard where the food was kept. Kenshin knew what to do without even having to pay attention to his hands; he balanced the hakumai gohan, tsukemono jar, and the eggs in one arm, grabbed the only pot and pan with his other, and sat down in front of the still smoldering coals from the previous night's bangohan. After reviving the coals to a fiery red, he set the hakumai gohan to steam, placed the pan on the revived embers, and cracked each of the eggs in turn, letting them set and adhere their shape before adding the next one to the pan. After they cooked on the bottom he cracked the yolk and flipped the eggs over expertly. Letting those cook he checked the steaming gohan, went back to the cupboard, and took out four bowls, a plate, and four sets of hashi. Kenshin then went out to the next room and retrieved the tea set. Within ten minutes breakfast was ready, tamagoyaki, steamed hakumai gohan, and tsukemono, with hot ocha, and he set off to wake everyone up.

~ [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~

Kenshin was laughing as he lowered the dishes into the soapy tub. Breakfast had been interesting this morning, without a doubt one of the more memorable meals he had eaten under this roof. Yahiko entered the eating area first and plopped down on his cushion, followed closely by Sano, and then Kaoru, who was still rubbing the last remnants of sleep from her deep sapphire eyes. The meal began perfectly normal, until Sano commented on how Kaoru should learn to dream a little quieter. For some reason she blanched and hauled a bowl at the young man's head, who didn't see it coming and it crashed into the side of his head. This ensued in a huge fight over the tables, almost knocking the rice to the floor. Sano complained at the top of his lungs about how she "fucking hurt" him, but they all knew that he was way tougher than that. The only thing that was hurt was his pride. Kaoru, other the other hand, yelled about how he shouldn't be eaves dropping on her room, whether she was asleep or not, and if he did it ever again… She cracked her knuckles menacingly and threw his tea in his face, not bothering to finish her threat. With that she stormed from the room muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "daikonyakusha" and in a few moments her shoji slamming resounded throughout the house. Sano proceeded to whine throughout the rest of the meal about how she could have gotten glass in his eyes or done something else that would require a visit to Megumi, which he swore was the last thing he wanted. Kenshin chuckled again at the memory as he scrubbed the last of the morning's dishes clean.

Kenshin then busied himself with the laundry, his favorite chore, while Yahiko practiced his stances in Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu and Sano worked his strategies at shogi. It wasn't until the sun had risen to its height of the day that Kaoru made her appearance from her room. At that moment a loud bang sounded from the front gate, causing a quizzical look to be passed by the four in the courtyard. No one they knew would ever bother to knock on the gate anymore. Kenshin wiped his hands on a clean rag and headed for the gate, but before he could even get across the yard Kaoru had sped past him and was opening the gate.

A messenger boy stood there, obviously a poor boy from the state of his gi. Kenshin knew they had no money to pay him so he went to the kitchen and pulled out an extra bag of gohan and gave it to the boy as a tip for his services. The sac was large enough to feed a family of five for a week. It pleased him to see the huge smile that lit his face. Kaoru took the letters from the boy and bow in thanks. The young boy bowed back deeply and sped off on his western, rusty, beaten up bicycle.

Kaoru closed the gate and looked at the letters she held in her hands, "Hey Kenshin? You have something here from Aoshi… and HEY! A letter to me from Misao!" She threw the other letter to Kenshin, wasting no time in breaking the wax seal on her letter, and began to read aloud.

"My Dearest Kaoru,

I have some great news for you! Aoshi and I are getting married next spring! He is to be my otto! Aoshi said that he will not marry me until I am 17 years of age, which I will be rainen Sangatsu. The wedding is on Juuniren Meiji Juuitsuka Shigatsu. I can't wait! I wish you were here! I need another girl's opinion, and Aoshi doesn't care less about what the wedding looks like, so long as it is a traditional Shinto wedding. I really wanted to try a western wedding dress, but Aoshi would prefer the kimono. Oh well. I hope you are doing well when this letter reaches you! With best wishes and may the gods bless you as I have been blessed!

Makimachi Misao!

Oh my goodness, Kenshin!" She hollered across the yard, "Misao and Aoshi are getting married! How great is that! I knew he would give in before long! Oh! I have to think about a wedding gift for them!" She ran off in the direction of the storage house, her pony tail bobbing happily around her waist as she ran. Kenshin smiled and looked down at his own letter. Why would Aoshi be writing him? Sneaking off to his bedroom, which wasn't hard to do, he began to read his own letter.

~ [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~

Kenshin,

You must be rather curious as to why I am writing you. No doubt that Misao's news of our engagement has distracted the rest of the house from this letter to you. I thought you might like to read this alone. News of the most alarming nature has reached me. Hiko, whom I understand was your master in Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, was found dead on the mountain just outside of his home. I investigated the murder with Saito and we found that he was killed with a single stab through his heart from behind with a katana. We have no idea who was behind this, but upon interviewing of the public it turns that Hiko was seen with a foreigner in the last weeks of his life. We do not know if this has anything to do with his murder but it is certainly something. We need to be careful. Also, I am afraid to write, there have been four other murders in Kyoto, all obviously done by Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu and all after Hiko was killed. I must wonder if Hiko had taken an apprentice besides you, but that would be implausible. You must remain on your guard.

Shinomori Aoshi

~ [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~

Kenshin pursed his lips and frowned as he slowly reread the letter, even though he knew didn't miss anything the first time he read it. 'This is a problem, that it is…' he thought to himself as he tucked the letter under his folded futon in the little cupboard. He didn't need to bother any of his friends with this. Feeling extremely grateful toward Aoshi he left his room and continued on with his chores, but all the contented feelings from this morning were lost. The rest of the day passed in a blur and it wasn't until he burned the yakizakana and over cooked the udon for bangohan that he noticed he had been brooding again. Kaoru made a joke of this to divert the attention from him.

"Kenshin, perhaps I should have made bangohan tonight? I don't cook this bad." She laughed even more when Sano and Yahiko agreed with her. They still ate the food and then the boys, with the exception of Kenshin who stayed to help Kaoru with the dishes, dispersed to their own rooms.

The two sat in front of the washing tub; Kenshin scrubbed the dishes clean and Kaoru dried them with her apron and a rag. Every time Kenshin passed the young woman a dish his calloused finger tips brushed against her soft skin, causing goose bumps to rise along his skin. He thought that after a year of being attracted to the woman these feeling would begin to fade, but alas he was wrong. Now he had three problems to deal with; the murder of Hiko, the mysterious murders under his sword style, and his growing attraction to his land lady.

'Kenshin, why don't you be true to yourself and admit that you love her!' His mind yelled at him when her soft smile made his heart skip even through his bad mood.

'This one cannot ever feel that way, even if this one wants to…'

'Aha! So you do say that you love her! You know, maybe Tomoe was right…' Kenshin was aware that his face had paled when he finally came to that conclusion. He turned and stared at Kaoru with an oddly blank expression on his face, and the woman turned and stared right back at him, only her face was more worried than shocked or blank. Kenshin was on the brink of losing himself in her fathomless blue eyes; that is until she spoke and broke his revere.

"Um… Kenshin? Are you alright?" She laid a hand on his upper arm and he thanked the gods he was elbow deep in water, otherwise he would have kissed her right then and there. He longed to know if her taste was a delicious as her scent, if her skin was as soft on her neck as it looked, if her scent was more enticing if she were wrapped around him…

'NO!' He mentally yelled at himself. "This one is just fine, Kaoru-dono, only a little tired."

She laughed softly, sounding like bells drifting on a soft wind to him. "You have been working non-stop since noon. I'll finish up here, you go to sleep." There was no question in her voice; it might have well been a direct command. Kenshin knew that if he started an argument about this she would win, or end up beating him upside the head with some magical weapon she would whip out of nowhere. He loved her fire, her exuberance, and he could see it best when she went through her kata. Some days he wished that he would never have to stop watching her practice. In his mind's eye he saw her perfect brow furrowed in concentration, sweat dripping past the shell of her ear, down her graceful neck, and disappear under her gi. How many times he had wanted to remove her gi so her beauty could never hide from him? How long had he been waiting to memorize each muscle move beneath her creamy skin as she moved gracefully across the dojo floor? Kenshin remembered the first time he had ever seen her even remotely indecent. She had nonchalantly removed her gi in front of him, a stranger, for Hiruma Gohei to bandage a gash on her arm made by Gohei's brother, who was posing as the hitokiri battosai to ruin Kaoru's dojo. He remembered that he made himself stare at the plaques on the wall in order to keep from staring at her milk white skin…

Kenshin looked at the clock through the dojo shoji and realized that it was later than he thought. 'It is already 9:34! It is time for this one to sleep and hopefully not to dream…' He padded to his room and quietly changed into his sleeping yukata. With that he blew out his lamp and settled down onto his futon to sleep; only he couldn't.

He began to ponder again on how Kaoru made him feel like he was losing control of himself. There was a physical attraction, yes, but he had seen that many times; this young girl, however, could stop his heart with a single smile. She made him feel as tall as the matsu with a small compliment like, "You are much better at sewing than I am!" Her small pout was irresistible when he realized her small jealousy at her lack of skill. A smile crossed his face which was quickly replaced with brooding frown.

He didn't know what to make of this day. First his wife told him to openly love his land lady, Hiko was murdered, a killer using Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu is on the loose, and lastly… he now knew that his argument was hopeless. Himura Kenshin, rurouni and ex-battosai, had fallen for the woman who ran a dojo and couldn't cook to save her life. Kenshin was in love hopelessly in love with Kaoru.

~ [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~

Glossary of Japanese Terms and Phrases:

bangohan – dinner (literally meaning evening rice)

daikonyakusha – a ham actor

daimyo – a feudal era lord

dojo – a training school or area where practicing is done

futon – Japanese bedding that is traditionally filled with cotton

gi – a traditional Japanese shirt worn by men

hakama – a traditional Japanese pant worn by men with wide legs and held up by ties at the waist

hakumai gohan – white short grain rice, the most popular type of rice in Japan

hashi – chop sticks

Juuniren Meiji Juuitsuka Shigatsu – 12 year of the Meiji, 15th of April

kata – a sequence of forms for discipline in a sword style

koishii – beloved

ocha – Japanese tea

otto – husband (belonging to yourself)

shogi – a game of military strategy closely resembles chess

shoji – a Japanese sliding paper door with a wooden frame

tamagoyaki – a rolled egg omelet

tsukemono – Japanese pickles

udon – a thick wheat flour type of noodle that can be eaten hot or cold

yakizakana – fire grilled fish

~ [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~

Author's Note: Hello there everyone! I deicded to forgo my work and write you all another chapter! I'm soo happy that you all are taking the time to read my fanfiction! I remembered a few more things that I would like to add. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask! I do use Japanese a lot and so I have included a glossary of the terms that I have used in the chapter. Lol! and lastly I LOVE REVIEWS!!! So please review and give me tips on how I can improve my writing! Thank you all soo much!

With loves! ~ _Glory Crayons_

_Random Quote of the Chapter: _"Hey, mother, I come bearing a gift. I'll give you a hint. It's in my diaper and it's not a toaster."  
- _Stewie in I am Peter, Hear me Roar_


End file.
